


A Daughter's Song

by HeroicSpectre



Category: RWBY
Genre: "This Life is Mine", Comedy, Dark Comedy, Family, Gen, Humor, Music, One Shot, Parody, volume 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 10:12:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12386085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeroicSpectre/pseuds/HeroicSpectre
Summary: Whitley and Jacques have a conversation about Weiss's singing.





	A Daughter's Song

From the balcony, Whitley watched his sister as she sang on stage, illuminated by spotlights, and surrounded by her fans. It was exactly as his father had commanded, or so he thought.

  
_There's a part of me that's desperate for changes_  
_Tired of being treated like a pawn_  
_But there's a part of me that stares back_  
_From inside the mirror_  
_Part of me that's scared I might be wrong  
_ _That I can't be strong_  


_"_ She's as lovely as always, isn't she?" Whitley whispered to his father.

"Indeed," Jacques replied. "That's my girl."

"But, do you ever think she might be trying to, I don't know, send us some kind of message?"

"Hmm? What do you mean?"

  
_I've been afraid_  
Never standing on my own  
_I let you be the keeper of my pride_  
_Believed you when you told me_  
_I was nothing on my own_  


"Like, what if she's talking to you?" Whitley asked. "What if you are the one who told her she was 'nothing on her own?'"

Jacques scoffed. "What? Preposterous! Her songs are just songs! They're fiction! Her lyrics have nothing to do with reality!"

Whitley bowed. "Forgive me, Father. Of course you're right. You couldn't possibly be the one she's singing about. Weiss has no rebellious tendencies whatsoever."

"Exactly. Weiss has always been obedient."

"Yes, that time she ran away to Beacon for her barbaric training as a huntress was just a phase. She'd  _never_  say  _anything_ bad about you, especially not at your own concert, with hundreds of people listening."

"She sure wouldn't."

_Amazing how you conquered me_  
_Chained me in servility_  
_And made me see_  
_The world the way you told me to_  
But I was young and didn't have  
A way to know the truth

"... still," Whitley said, "it sounds like she's trying to vent something, don't you think?"

Jacques laughed. "Weiss isn't here to vent anything. She's only here to give a good concert, just as I told her to. She's perfectly content with her family."

_Born to live your legacy_  
_Existing just to fill your needs_  
_A casualty_  
Of this so-called "family"  
_That you have turned into a travesty_

"She probably means some other family?" Whitley suggested.

"Yeah, she could be talking about anyone! I bet she's talking about her worthless mother!"

"But I thought it was fiction?"

"Shut up."

_But I don't intend to suffer any longer_  
_Here's where your dominion falls apart_  


"Well," Whitley said, "if, hypothetically, she  _is_ talking about you, that would be pretty bad, wouldn't it?"

"How so?"

"'Here's where your dominion falls apart?' That sounds rather hostile, doesn't it?"

Jacques let out another laugh. "Okay, let me humor you. Even if Weiss were to act out of line, there's no real damage she could do. She is entirely under control. There's no way she could even leave."

Whitley nodded. "Yes, we'll just keep her trapped in her own bedroom. There's nothing to worry about."

_I'm not your pet_  
_Not another thing you own_  
_I was not born guilty of your crimes_  
_Your riches and your influence_  
_Can't hold me anymore_  
_I won't be possessed_  
_Burdened by your royal test_  
_I will not surrender  
_ _This life is mine_

The song concluded. "In any case, it was a beautiful song," Whitley said. He stood up and applauded.

The crowd, on the other hand, was silent.

"By the gods!" someone cried. "Guys, don't you get it? Jacques is, like, abusing Weiss or something!"

"We need to do something!"

"Someone call the police!"

The tension quickly escalated as people demanded Weiss to be immediately liberated from her oppressive father. Atlas security moved in and engaged the angry mob. At least a dozen people were going to die in this riot. Oh, well. It was a great chance to test out the new line of Paladin mechs. Whitley called for a servant to hand him a cup of coffee. He took a sip, listening to the crowd's screams.

"This is fine."


End file.
